We are studying both by genetics and biochemistry whether there may be a second yeast phosphofructokinase (pfk) or another major route of glucose catabolism. We are also characterizing an apparent regulatory mutant (gcr) which affects the amounts of most glycolytic enzymes in yeast. And we are using E. coli phosphofructokinase mutants to study futile cycling.